Provide data management and statistical support for the clinical trial protocols which are evaluating the efficacy of multimodality treatments in patients with malignant brain tumors. These protocols are being conducted jointly by multi-institutions sponsored by CTEP, DCT, NCI. The institutions are collectively known as the Brain Tumor Study Group (BTSG).